


Bought & Paid For - 11

by skargasm



Series: Bought & Paid For [13]
Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Bought & Paid For - 11

**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Beta:** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Master :**[Master!post](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66540.html)  
 **Part :** 11/?  
 **Warnings :** Dark fic – dub dom/sub  
 **Prompt(s):** card : Fear  
 **Disclaimer:** Hmmm, mine? Nah!  
 **Summary:** More change for Will and Alex....  
 **A/N:** Did a lot of thinking before writing this chapter, and some very good questions asked which made me think even more. Hopefully, this will calm a few concerns about where this is going.   


* * *

There are rules.

What do you mean – rules?

If I go this weekend, there are rules.

Gonna tell me what they are?

No means no.

Even if it's no, please, more?

Alex, I'm serious.

Okay, this is me being serious. Although how you expect me to take you seriously when you're messaging me from across the room I'll never know.

Doc said I had to rest my voice so I'm resting it. And it's actually easier to 'talk' to you this way – about this anyway.

Okay baby, what are you worried about? If you _mean_ no, then I'll accept it. The days of me making you do things are long gone.

So, if I said we could play but I wanted to be able to veto things – you'd accept that?

Well, yeah. As long as you're vetoing it because you don't want to do it and not because you're scared.

'm not scared of anything mate.

Yeah, okay, Big Bad. I _mean_ , as long as you're prepared to test a few boundaries then saying no means no. So yeah, gimme an idea of a veto.

I don't want to fuck him. Either of them.

??

And I don't want you to either.

Is that a deal-breaker then?

Yeah, pretty much.

Right.

You mad?

No... I'm thinking.

Well, could you do your thinking out loud so I have a clue what's going on in your head? Cos in there – scary scary place.

Ha ha. I'm thinking that I'm good with that idea with one proviso.

What's the proviso?

That you can change your mind if you want to. And you have to tell me if you do. No saying yes then holding it against me later.

…..

Now you've gone quiet.

Yeah. Didn't think you'd be so – well, reasonable.

Why wouldn't I be reasonable?

Dunno. I guess – I guess part of me wondered if you still thought of me as a hooker and that's why you wanted this weekend. Or who you wanted me to be this weekend.

"What?!"

No talking. Let's keep this on the keyboard cos then it stays civilised, yeah?

FINE.

Don't get mad, please. Alex – I've seen some seriously fucked up things ya know? I've been to parties where friends of mine from, well from before, have been shared around like they're candy or something. Almost like cos they were being paid then they weren't real people or something, like they had no feelings about what was happening. It wasn't my thing then and it isn't now. I mean, I know you and your brother are close and you've done stuff in the past. But – I don't want to be something you pass around, ya know? If that's where you are – if that's what this is – then I'd really rather know now. I'm not something you bought so have the rights to do whatever you like with -

You're not. It's not like that. I don't want to mess up what we've got. I don't know what it is – it's so not what I was expecting. But I don't want to lose it, I do know that much. Angel and I – yeah, in the past we've...okay, I'm not being very articulate. This whole thing is just beyond my scope of understanding – I've never had a relationship like this before. And if it's really something you're not into then no questions asked, it doesn't happen. Besides....

Besides what?

….I kinda like the idea that I'm the last man who is ever going to be inside you.

Oh you like that do you?

Yeah, I really really do. What you did in the past – well, it's past. And whatever Angel and I did in the past is past. And I like knowing that from now on it's only ever going to be me.

Does that go both ways then?

Do you want it to?

….

It's not that hard a question.

I never knew someone could roll their eyes using messenger.

Will.....

Alright, alright, keep your hair on. Did you know you have a grey hair?

If I have, I know who's responsible for it. Are you going to answer the question?

Given the choice I wouldn't want to share you. Actually, that's not true. I think you and Wes would look really pretty together....

Wes?

The guy I called – that first night.

Oh, right yeah, I remember him now. Never saw him though and I am definitely not pretty. But more importantly, what you're saying is you only want to share me with people you want to share me with?

Did you realise sometimes you babble?

That was so not babble. Believe me – when Willow Osbourne and I were friends as kids, we were gold star babblers so I know without a sliver of a doubt that this? Not babble.

If you say so mate.

I most certainly do.

Is this it then?

Yep, I think it is. I think what we're both saying is that playing is all very well and good but it goes no further than that. Unless we both want it to.

Right then.

Right.

Okay then.

Okay.

So I guess you'd better let me know what I should be packing for the weekend...

 

* * *


End file.
